


Don't Scratch the Merchandise

by AlloftheFandom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst cuz its fuckin dave what do you expect, Blowjobs, Handcuffs, I just wanna make sure ive got all the proper tags in place yall, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It gets better I promise, Kinda, M/M, Oral Fixation, PTSD, PWP, Panic Attacks, aftercare kinda, coming without being touched, handjobs, rape mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloftheFandom/pseuds/AlloftheFandom
Summary: Dave knew he should've told Karkat about it sooner, but like an idiot, he didn't. He learns that his actions have consequences. Sometimes pretty negative ones.





	Don't Scratch the Merchandise

Dave gingerly tested the soft cuffs around his wrists, getting a feel for how much he could move his hands. Karkat had approached him earlier that day about the idea and he'd agreed, albeit somewhat reluctantly. He knew he could trust Karkat enough to take care of him like this, for God's sake they'd fucked more times than he could count at this point. But still, the underlying anxiety that came with not having complete control over himself in the case of a very unlikely emergency was gnawing at his stomach.  


Karkat tilted Dave's head up with his hand, slowly dragging a finger up his neck. Dave suppressed a shiver at the sensation, he wasn't fully sure how that made him feel. Regardless, he stared up at Karkat, giving him his full attention.  


"You're sure you're okay with this, Dave?" Karkat asked with a soft smile.  


"Yes babe, I'm good. Locked and loaded, ready to blow when you are. Mayonnaise launcher is at full attention." Dave responded, joking to hide his nerves.  


"Don't make me regret this." Karkat grumbled, leaning back from his boyfriend. "I can and will leave you cuffed here if you keep spewing that useless bullshit from your shouttrap."  


"Oh so is that the word we're using for mouth now?" Dave said teasingly. Karkat shot him a sharp glare and started getting up.  


"Babe wait, I'm sorry, don't leave me here!" Dave called, getting up after him. "Don't leave me here to rot! I won't survive prison, Kat. Do you think this pretty face would last a day before some surly douchemuffin with a teardrop tattoo makes me his prison bitch? Do you want to share with Ricardo, Karkat?"  
"You're really not helping your case, shitlamp." Karkat said, leaning against the door frame. He started making his way back to the bed. "You're a damn lucky bastard that I don't like to share."  


Dave grinned at him in response and leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
"I love you." Dave mumbled against his boyfriend. He was proud of himself for not freezing up halfway through saying it that time.  


"I love you too." Karkat said, kissing his lover on the forehead. "Bullshit aside, are you sure you're ready?"  


"Oh my fuckin- Yes. How many times am I gonna have to say it? Yes. The answer i-" Dave was suddenly cut off by Karkat shoving him onto his back and forcing his mouth on his.  


Dave let out a little surprised sound at the hard kiss and let Karkat guide his restrained hands above his head. He squirmed under Karkat's touch as his other hand massaged at his chest. It was at times like these that Dave simultaneously hated being sensitive and loved it.  


Karkat slipped his hand lower and softly gripped Dave's hardening cock, giving it a couple swift pumps. Dave tried to push down a moan at the touch, not wanting to sound desperate.  


Quickly, Karkat's hand that was holding his wrists slipped down into his hair and tugged hard. Dave let out a startled yelp in response, full bodily tensing up on instinct until Karkat began kissing at his neck. He relaxed a little, pressing up against his boyfriend, desperately trying to get more contact with him.  


Karkat took the motion as a sign, beginning to move his hand faster on his lover's dick. Dave let out a quiet moan and bucked up into his hand, wanting more. It felt so good.  


"What, Dave?" Karkat said, slipping his hand down from his hair and dragging his nails down his neck. Dave flinched at the touch to his neck and felt his blood run cold.  


Fuck fuck, no, not right now. Dave lost track of what Karkat was saying, trying to fight the rising panic in his mind. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He didn't want to ever have to deal with this, but admittedly, he thought that this was the worst possible time for it to happen.  


His mind drifted, trying to make sense of what was going on. Where even was he? He stared up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of the grey tiles. Wasn't the ceiling normally white? When had that been changed?  


Dave tried to wriggle out from under whoever was on top of him. He felt like he knew them, but his mind was jumbled and couldn't quite grasp who this person was.  


Suddenly, the person shape shifted, forming into a more familiar form. Not a friendly one. Dave felt the panic truly set in and he struggled harder against him.  


"Get the fuck off of me!" Dave yelled, going to bring his arm up to shove the man off. In his panic, he forgot about the cuffs and ended up hitting the opposing man on the head with both hands.  


To his surprise, his attacker had already been trying to move off of him. Huh, that was weird he sounded concerned. When had he ever actually given a shit about how he felt?  


Dave looked up at him in confusion, trying to puzzle out what was going on once again. The person's form shifted again and he felt himself panic for a whole different reason.  


He'd just majorly flipped his shit on his boyfriend and hit him pretty damn hard with his cuffed hands. Nothing seemed real to him anymore. He looked down at his hands in shame. They didn't feel like they were attached to his body.  


Karkat was saying something to him, but he couldn't figure it out it. His words congealed into an impossible aural goop that didn't seem to match up with his mouth. He was pretty sure that was concern in his voice, but it might not be.  


He blinked and suddenly he was wrapped in a blanket and his hands were free. There was a still steaming mug of something with a high pile of whipped cream on top of it on the bedside table. He turned over.  


Karkat had his nose buried in a book, some romance novel Dave was sure he'd been forced to listen to all those years ago on the meteor. Dave hid a soft smile when he thought back on it. He nuzzled up to Karkat's side, pressing his face into his chest.  


"Oh shit, how long have you been awake?" Karkat asked, concern clear in his voice.  


Karkat set the book down on top of the little bookshelf he had at his side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Dave and kissed the top of his head.  


"I'm so sorry for whatever my dumb ass did that set you off so bad." Karkat whispered softly into Dave's hair. "I shouldn'tve made you do that. That was super shitty of me, I'm sorry." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.  


"Woah there, slow down Karkat. Hold them horses tight. Hold them and never let go. Take those horses home to meet your parents. Hold those horses til they can stand on their feet with you. Well hooves, but you get the point. What was I saying? Oh yeah, babe it's fine? I'm not actually sure what you're talkin about here." Dave felt kind of hazy and off, but he couldn't put his finger on why.  


"Dave..." Karkat sighed. "I... We were partway through fucking when you started zoning out and mumbling to yourself. I didn't think much of it at first because I'm a limp bitchnoodle I guess, since I figured you were just going through your regular bullshit cycles, but... You looked up at me like you were terrified and then you hit me, which I mean I did kind of have coming from being such a neglectful shithead to you."  


Dave went quiet as the memories of the past hour or so came back. He grabbed the mug and sipped at it, getting whipped cream on his nose in the process. The mystery liquid turned out to be hot chocolate not to his surprise.  


"Dave, I'm really sorry..." Karkat continued. "If you want to break up with me for that I understand and fully realize I do have it coming."  


"Karkat, babe." Dave said, looking up from his mug. "It ain't your fault. Okay I mean, part of it kinda was I guess, but you had no way of knowing so I can't really blame you for that."  


"Augh fuck! I should've been more careful, I'm such an inconsiderate fuck nugget!" Karkat growled at himself. Dave put a hand on his shoulder.  


"Babe, stop that shit. I know raggin on yourself is something you can't really help at times like these, but it really was something you didn't know about." Dave murmured, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"But-"  


"Nope, no bringing your ass into this conversation either no matter how fine it is. He's staying down there for now and is gonna listen the fuck up to what I have to say to you." Dave said, gently slamming the mug down on the table.  


"Dave... What was that?" Karkat asked, taking one of Dave's hands in his. "The whole..." He made a vague gesture with his free hand. "Yknow."  


"That, my beautiful crabboy is what we call a panic attack." Dave stalled. He was starting to lose the nerve to actually talk about it. He could just leave it there to fester and not face it for another few months. That option was starting to sound nice.  


"Yeah no shit." Karkat narrowed his eyes at him. "Just get to the point before I flip my shit again harder than you clearly were an hour ago!"  


"Uh..." Dave said dumbly. "There's uh... I need to tell you something."  


"Wow really? I'm shocked by this sudden revelation! Let me go alert the media or better yet, Rose!" Karkat yelled sarcastically.  


"God, just shut up and listen okay?" Dave tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand. "Fuck how do I put this... I guess my Bro was kinda a shitty dude who did some kinda shitty things sometimes and uh cuz of that you prolly shouldn't touch my neck like that."  


"Yeah I figured that out a long time ago fuckstick." Karkat paused, his face softening. "But I'm glad you actually told me this instead of continuing to dodge around it for the next however the fuck long we've got left. Do you wanna go into it any further or not? I'm here to listen if you want to talk about it, but you certainly as shit don't have to talk about it."  


Dave leaned forward and buried his face in Karkat's chest. "I dun wanna, but thanks. I 'preciate the offer tho."  


They sat like that for awhile, Karkat's hand carding through Dave's slightly greasy hair. Years later and he still wouldn't shower on an at least somewhat regular basis. Most of the time he just forgot or ended up too busy to fit a shower in.  


Dave leaned up and started kissing at Karkat's neck, causing his boyfriend to gasp slightly and tighten his grip the tiniest bit on his hair. He kept going, regardless and slipped a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. This caused Karkat's grip to grow ever so slightly tighter in his hair and a purr to kick up in his chest.  


"Mrrr... Dave arrre you surrre this is a good idea?" Karkat asked, concerned, but still purring loudly.  


"Yes babe, oh my god. It was one thing, but I'm good now. This is more my speed." Dave answered, silently delighting in the purring he was pulling from his boyfriend's throat.  


After a minute, Dave started kissing down Karkat's chest and slipped a hand under the covers to tug his boyfriend's pants off. He wasn't that surprised when his hand met smooth skin as opposed to soft flannel. Looks like Karkat didn't bother putting his pants back on after all.  


Dave continued kissing down, nuzzling at his lover's tum and giving it a particularly wet and sloppy kiss. Karkat simply growled at him in response and carefully pushed Dave's head lower. The blonde slipped down and readjusted his body into a more comfortable position over his boyfriend's bulge. Or rather, where it would be hopefully soon.  


He started by giving Karkat's nook a couple quick licks which caused the troll to reposition his hand back on top of Dave's head. Karkat gave his boyfriend's blonde hair a gentle tug, trying to convey his want through his touch.  


Dave seemed to get the nonverbal memo and continued lapping at his boyfriend's nook, smiling against him as his thighs shook from the sheer pleasure. He pushed a couple fingers into him, loving the way Karkat clenched around his touch. He could tell that his boyfriend's bulge was going to make its grand appearance any second from how Karkat was responding.  


Hardly a moment later, his bulge slipped out of its sheath, curling onto itself upon touching the cool air. Dave moved his attention up to kiss at the base of the squirming appendage, not really caring how much of a mess it made of his face. He was planning on showering soon anyways so he figured it didn't matter.  


He gave a few more kisses to the base before kissing up to the tip and taking it into his mouth. He tried to hide his pleasure at having it in his mouth. God, he could practically feel himself getting impossibly harder in his pants. Sucking someone else off shouldn't make him that much harder than receiving, right? He couldn't bring himself to actually care that much due to how Karkat's bulge was working its way further down his throat. He added another finger into Karkat's nook, and fucked him even harder.  


Dave pulled off of his bulge for a moment to take a deep breath before diving back down to continue sucking his boyfriend off. In the back of his mind he could feel his own pleasure building the harder his mouth was fucked. He tried to grind down against the bed to relieve the pressure at least a little. It did practically nothing for him at all, yet still he could feel his edge getting closer.  


Shit, he didn't want to come in his pants like a horny teenager, he was better than that. And let alone without being so much as touched by anything or anyone. He was pretty sure it'd be weird to come just from sucking someone else off.  


Dave spared a glance up at Karkat, relishing how washed out with pleasure he was. He was glad he could see him like this with all the layers of his acerbic shield pushed back and him showing his full, raw, undiluted feelings. Not that he had much of a problem with that otherwise. He still loved it anyways.  


Dave refocused his efforts on getting Karkat off and desperately not coming in his pants before Karkat touched him. He sucked as much of his bulge into his mouth as he could, almost choking on the amount of jizz that was coming from it.  


It barely registered in his mind before he felt himself come into his pants. His eyes slammed shut and he swore he saw stars. Well fuck, so much for not looking like a horny teenager.  


It only took a minute or so longer for Karkat to finish in his mouth, loudly moaning out his boyfriend's name as he released. Dave pulled his fingers out of him and gave his bulge an affectionate final kiss before it retreated back into Karkat's body, spent for the time being.  


Dave pulled himself back up to level with Karkat and collapsed, he felt well fucked despite not even being fucked. Unless giving a blowjob counted as getting fucked. It kind of counts as your mouth getting fucked, yknow.  


"Dave, what sort of inane bullshit are you mumbling to yourself about now?" Karkat grumbled, shifting over to look at him.  


Dave felt his face heat up, having not realized he'd been vocalizing his thoughts again. "Nothin' babe. Just regular ol run of the mill useless crap." Dave chuckled, scooting closer to his boyfriend. Karkat simply rolled his eyes and slipped his hand down into Dave's pants, clearly expecting him to be at least half hard.  


Karkat looked confused at first, but the realization slowly dawned on him and he extracted his hand from his boyfriend's pants. He gave Dave a look.  


"Shut up." Dave said, blushing like a virgin.  


"I didn't say anything fuckwit, you basically just incriminated yourself." Karkat responded, smugly.  


Dave made a noncommittal noise in response and buried his face in his pillow. Why did it have to be like this? He knew he wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> uh sorry if it sucks and its kinda weird  
> feedback is always appreciated  
> thanks for reading


End file.
